


Trick or Treat

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the children are in bed, the adults go trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 November 2011  
> Word Count: 280  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: October 2011 - Trick or Treat  
> Summary: When the children are in bed, the adults go trick or treating.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series. No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: I had a dream two nights ago about Elizabeth and oral sex. I assumed that would be the story I got here for this prompt, and it's certainly leading toward that option. But no, the muses are not going to play that game, damn them! LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd yet, so all mistakes are mine, which means they're subject to being corrected in the future.

*31 October 2011*

The candy's all been checked and sorted. The children have been photographed and scrubbed clean. Kerry is currently tucking them into bed as I make lunches for the four of us for tomorrow. Our bed is calling me, a siren's song I'm finding difficult to resist for much longer. Despite being on my feet as much as I am at County on a daily basis, trick or treating has thoroughly drained my energy reserves tonight.

"Trick or treat."

Turning, I see Kerry leaning in the doorway with a tired smile. She looks just as worn out as I feel. I'm not surprised. Even five and a half years after her hip replacement surgery can't overcome a lifetime of walking differently, and tonight's trek has clearly triumphed over her body.

"I think I may have a little something sweet for you, little girl," I say with a wink, pushing away from the counter.

Walking toward her, I pull Kerry into my arms for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of her body next to mine. She tugs at my hair until I lean into the kiss she offers, her tongue easily slipping between my lips. Molding her body more tightly to mine, I deepen the kiss and slide my hand up under the back of her tank top to stroke her warm skin.

"I think I should eat my treat in the bedroom, don't you?" she asks, looking up at me through half-lidded eyes. "We wouldn't want to mess up this perfectly clean kitchen, would we?"

Laughter bubbles up past my lips at her comment, and I motion for her to lead the way.

Trick or treat indeed.


End file.
